Angel's Cry
by KikuHaru
Summary: 'Hey.. Jangan menangis.. Dino.. Kau tahu? Aku turut sedih jika melihatmu sedih.. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Malaikatpun turut bersedih jika kau menangis.. WARNING! OOC, abal, typo, nista, dll; Rated T mnjurus ke M Pairing : 69D TYL


Haru : Moshi moshi Reader-sama XD Haru balik lagi ngepublish satu cerita, ah iy, fic satu ini request dari Uke saya trcintah 8D

Kiku : SEME MAKASIIIIHHHH ! #nangiskejer

Haru : hai hai, doita" *ngacak" rmbt Uke* #digampar XP

Kiku : ah iy Seme, kta'y nh fic d bkin'y gr" abis denger lagu yah ?

Haru : hai! fic ini d buat brdasarkan lagu'y the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Angel's Cry am lgu'y Avenged Sevenfold - a Little Piece of Heaven yg abis sy dngerin kmaren *nyembah" A7x am Red Jumpsuit Apparatus* ah Kiku, bacain Disclaimer plis *ngasi krtas isi Disclaimer*

Kiku : ok! *ngambil krtas'y* KHR belongs to Amano Akira Sensei, Original Character dalam cerita (Roscoe Cyberius) belongs to my Seme 8D

Haru : oiyah, lupa kasi warning *nunjukkin papan yg ad tulisan : WARNING! OOC, abal, typo, nista, dll*

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>'Hey.. Jangan menangis.. Dino.. Kau tahu? Aku turut sedih jika melihatmu sedih.. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Malaikatpun turut bersedih jika kau menangis.. Jadi.. Jangan menangis ya.. Dino.. Kumohon.. Aku mencintaimu..'<p>

~ 69D ~

Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum di Vongola Famiglia saat ini bahwa salah satu Guardiannnya, yaitu Guardian of Mist Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro berpacaran dengan bos Mafia terkuat ketiga, Dino Cavallone.

Siang itu, Don Cavallone sedang mendapat hari libur yang tentunya sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Dino memutuskan untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya yang berada di Vongola HQ.

"Romario, tolong siapkan mobil, aku akan ke Vongola HQ hari ini," kata Dino sambil merapihkan bajunya dan memakai Jaket. "baik Boss," Romario langsung pergi menyiapkan mobil.

Dino menunggu di taman depan bersama beberapa anak buahnya yang berada di sekitar situ dan bercakap cakap sebentar. Setelah beberapa lama, Romariopun sudah menunggu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Dino berdiri dan melambai ke anak buahnya. "Baik Boss! Hati hati di jalan ya!" Seru anak buahnya. "Hahaha, iya iya" Dino memasuki mobil dan berangkat.

"Romario, antarkan aku ke toko kue dulu ya" Romario mengangguk "baik Boss"

Beberapa meter kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di toko kue favorit Dino. "Tunggu sebentar ya" Dino lalu melangkah masuk.

"Permisi" Dino memanggil salah satu pelayan. "Oh! Tuan Dino! Mau pesan apa?" Pelayan itu tersenyum ke arah Dino ramah. "Hahaha, seperti biasa.. Tiramisu dan Blackforest. Ah iya, tambahan Mille Foile satu," tukas Dino panjang lebar. "Baik, ada lagi tuan?" "Tidak" Dino menunjukkan senyumnya lagi. "Baiklah, ini pesanan anda" sang pelayan menyerahkan pesanannya ke Dino. "Terimakasih, ini uangnya" Dino mengambil plastik yang berisi kue tersebut dan menyerahkan uangnya. "Terimakasih Tuan! Kembalilah lagi lain waktu!" Sang pelayan tersenyum. Dinopun melangkah keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Nah, ayo Romario, ke Vongola HQ" Dino kembali duduk di bangku belakang Limousinenya. "Ah iya, ini kue untukmu" Dino menyerahkan salah satu kue ke Romario "baik, terimakasih Boss!" Romario memberikan senyuman hangat ke Dino yang di balas olehnya juga.

Sesampainya, Dino langsung melesat ke kamar kekasihnya. "Mukuro!" Dino membanting pintu kamarnya. Tetapi kamar itu kosong. "Eh? Lho? Kemana dia?" Dino bertanya tanya sendiri. 'Ah, biar kutanya Tsuna' gumam Dino sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Tsuna.

Dino mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Tsuna pelan. "Masuklah" Tsuna menjawab dari dalam. Dino membuka pintu dan menyapa Tsuna "Pagi Tsuna!" Dino memberikan senyum hangatnya yang juga di balas oleh Tsuna. "Pagi Dino-san, wah, apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?" Tsuna meletakkan pennya dan menghentikan kerjaannya. "Hahahaha, aku mencari Mukuro, apa dia ada?" Dino duduk di sofa yang berada di depan meja kerja Tsuna. "Oh, dia sedang menjalankan misi. Seharusnya sih dia sudah balik hari ini, tunggu saja" Tsuna berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa di sebelah Dino. "Tumben kau kemari Dino-san? Kau tidak kerja hari ini?" Tsuna menuangkan teh manis ke cangkir dan menyodorkannya ke Dino. "Ah, terimakasih Tsuna, hahaha, tidak, aku sedang libur" Dino mengambil cangkir teh yang disodorkan Tsuna dan meminumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan Tsuna di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Masuklah" Pintu ruangan Tsuna terbuka, dan muncul sosok Mukuro di baliknya. "Ah, siang Mukuro-san" Sapa Tsuna. Dino yang masih sibuk meminum tehnya langsung menaruh cangkirnya ke meja. Tapi sebelum Dino sempat menoleh, Mukuro sudah melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Dino dari belakang. Dino reflek tersentak dan kepalanya terbentur dengan dagu Mukuro. "Aduh!" Mukuro meringis dan mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Ah! Maaf Mukuro!" Dino membalikkan badannya dan mengusap dagu Mukuro. "Kufufufu, tak apa, aku baik baik saja.. Ah iya, ini laporanku Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang tertutup rapat ke Tsuna. "Ah, ya, terimakasih Muku- GAH!" Tsuna langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang di depannya.

"Ngh!" Dino mendesah kecil di tengah ciuman panas(dan tiba tiba) dari Kekasihnya, sedang Mukuro menikmatinya. Lidahnya menjilati bibir pink pucat Dino, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Awalnya Dino menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

Setelah lewat beberapa menit, Mukuro melepaskan bibrnya dari bibir Dino dan menjilat segaris saliva yang sedikit menetes dari pinggir mulutnya. "Manis.. Kufufufu" Dino yang tidak bisa berkata apa apa saking malunya hanya diam dan mukanya memerah. "Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, aku pamit ya" Mukuro menarik tangan Dino dan menuntunnya ke arah pintu. "Baik..lah.." Wajah Tsuna yang masih memerah karena melihat adegan tadi langsung mengiyakan.

"Hey! Mau kemana?" Dino berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan berjalan Mukuro. "Kufufufu, ke kamarku" Mukuro hanya tersenyum ke arah Dino dan terus menariknya ke arah kamarnya. "Iya iya! Sabarla-" kaki Dino tersandung oleh karpet yang tertarik dan ia Jatuh menimpa Mukuro yang berada di depannya. "Ukhh.." Mukuro menoleh ke arah Dino "A..ahhhduuh.." Rintih Dino sambil mengusap kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. -DEG- Muka Mukuro memerah melihat muka Ukenya blushing "Ah, ma-maaf maaf, kau tidak apa apa?" Dino menggeleng "tidak apa apa.. Nah, ayo, hahahaha" Dino hanya tertawa lepas sambil berdiri dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Mukuro membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Dino di belakangnya. "Aaaah, capeknya.." Dino mengeluh sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran Queen size milik Mukuro. "Kufufufu, ngomong ngomong, tumben kau tidak kerja Dino?" Mukuro melepaskan dasinya dan melemparkannya ke meja kecil dekat ranjangnya, lalu membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya dan menghampiri Dino. "Tidak, aku mendapat seminggu hari libur hahaha," Dino menoleh ke arah Mukuro dan tersenyum hangat ke arah kekasihnya.

Mukuro membalas senyumnya dan duduk di samping Dino yang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Mukuro. "Oya oya, enaknya.." Mukuro mendekati wajah Dino, membuat mukanya memerah kembali. "A-apa?" Mukuro menyeringai "Kufufufufu, tidak apa apa" Mukuro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya "tapi.." "Tapi?" seringai Mukuro melebar "tidak.. lupakan.." Dino mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan "kufufufufu" Mukuro memegang dagu Dino dan menariknya mendekati Bibirnya "Ti Amo Cavallone" dan memberikan Dino ciuman yang panas dan lembut sekali lagi.

"Nnnh.. Ahh.." Dino mendesah pelan, berusaha menangkap oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya yang telah habis di lahap Mukuro. Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Dino, ciumannya meliar. Ia menjilati bibir Dino, meminta akses lebih, Dino hanya bisa pasrah didominasi olehnya, maka ia membuka sedikit celah dan lidah Mukuro langsung melesat masuk dan menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Pasokan oksigen mereka semakin menipis, Mukuro memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah engah menangkap oksigen di sekitarnya. "Hh.. Hh.. Kufufufufu, manis seperti biasa" Mukuro menyeringai lagi, kali ini nafsu terlukis dalam seringainya. "Ukhh.." Dino mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh pinggiran ranjang. "Kau tahu? Desahanmu tadi membuatku ingin 'melahap'mu" Mukuro merangkak mendekati Dino yang sudah terpojok. "Mu-Mukuro-" dan dipotong oleh ciuman lagi.

Tangan Mukuro yang semula diam mulai bergerak membuka jaket Dino, melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Begitu juga Dino, ia membuka kancing kemeja Mukuro yang masih membungkus tubuhnya dan menanggalkannya perlahan. "Kufufufufu, tumben kau agresif Dino? Biasanya kau pasrah saja didominasi olehku" Mukuro tersenyum licik "uhh.." wajah Dino semakin memerah. "Kuhahaha! manisnya" Mukuro menarik leher Dino mendekat dan mulai menciumi bagian tengkuknya, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark dan beralih menjilati belakang telinganya. "Ahh.. Mu-Mukuro.." Dino mendesah geli. Mukuro hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kufufufu, kenapa?" Mukuro menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat dan kedua Iris matanya yang berbeda warna menatap Dino. "Ti-tidak.." Pria berambut Blonde itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Mukuro. Mukuro tertawa pelan dan melumat bibir pasangannya lagi. Tangannya meraba dada putih Dino yang sudah tidak di halangi sehelai benangpun, jarinya memainkan kedua titik coklat yang berada di dada Dino.

"Ahh.." Dino mendesah lebih kencang, ia mengerutkan alisnya, tanda ia menikmati perbuatan Mukuro. Dino bisa merasakan ereksinya menegang, begitu juga dengan Mukuro. Di saat Mukuro membuka resleting celana Dino, tiba tiba handphone Dino berbunyi. "Ck, siapa sih" Keluh Dino sebal, lalu mengambil Handphonenya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Halo? Ada apa Ivan?" Ternyata Ivan yang menelpon "Ah! Halo Boss! Markas kita di serang!" Suara di sebrang sana terdengar panik. "Apa? Baik aku segera ke sana!"

"Ada apa Cavallone?" Raut wajah Mukuro berubah serius melihat kepanikan Dino. "Markasku di serang! Maaf, aku harus segera ke sana!" Dino mengambil baju dan jaketnya, dan buru buru memakainya. "Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Mukuro juga segera merapika bajunya dan mengambil Tridentnya. Mereka langsung melesat ke Cavallone HQ bersama dengan Guardian Vongola yang diperintahkan Tsuna untuk membantu.

Sesampainya, sudah banyak mayat berserakan, di antaranya adalah anak buah Dino dan sisanya (yang lebih banyak jatuh) anak buah musuh. "Romario! Kau urusi sebelah sana!" Perintah Dino yang sudah siap dengan cambuknya, begitu juga Mukuro, Gokudera, Hibari, dan Yamamoto di belakangnya yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing masing. "Baik Boss!" Romario segera melesat ke tempat yang Dino perintahkan.

Dino segera berlari mencari Boss dari Famiglia yang menyerangnya.  
>Famiglia yang menyerang Cavallone tersebut memang sedang ada masalah bisnis dengan Dino, yaitu Cyberius Famiglia<p>

Awalnya mereka memiliki masalah dengan bisnis kasinonya. sebenarnya masalah itu adalah masalah kecil, tetapi mengetahui sifat Roscoe yang temperamental dan keras kepala, masalah itu membesar.

Setelah berkeliling, Dino menemukan sosok Boss dari Cyberius Famiglia di tempat yang sepi, ia sedang bertarung dengan anak buah Dino yang berhasil menemuinya juga. Dino mengendap ke belakangnya dan langsung menyerangnya dari belakang tanpa di ketahui olehnya karena ia sendiri juga sedang sibuk melawan anak buah Dino. Boss cyberius tersebut terikat dengan ketat oleh cambuk Dino.

Memang sih, Cyberius Famiglia itu bukanlah sebuah Famiglia yang begitu terkenal, mereka hanya sebuah Famiglia kecil yang juga tidak begitu kuat, tetapi Cyberius memiliki anak buah yang cukup banyak.

"menyerahlah Roscoe Cyberius, kau tahu kau takkan menang melawanku" Dino tersenyum dingin dan menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan ke publik.

Roscoe hanya bisa diam. Tiba tiba ia tersenyum dan salah satu anak buahnya(tangan kanan Roscoe) menyerangnya dari belakang. Tetapi serangan itu tidak mengenainya, Mukuro berhasil mendorong mundur salah tangan kanan Roscoe dan membuat ilusi di sekitarnya.

"Kufufufufu, Kau tidak apa apa Dino?" Mukuro melirik ke arah Dino dan tersenyum. "hahahaha, aku tidak apa apa, terimakasih" Dino membalas senyuman Mukuro hangat.

Ketika Dino kembali ke area depan markasnya, terlihat juga anak buahnya sudah selesai membereskan anak buah Roscoe. anak buah yang masih selamat ditahan dan dikawal ketat di suatu tempat, sedangkan sisanya mati dan mayatnya berserakan di tanah.

Kemenangan ada di tangan Cavallone Famiglia, tapi..

"DINO AWAS!" Mukuro memeluk Dino dengan gesit dan..

-DOR!-

Sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh salah satu anak buah Roscoe yang (ternyata) masih hidup menembus paru paru Mukuro yang melindungi Dino.

Hibari yang berada di dekat sang musuh langsung menghabisinya dengan sekali serang. Dino yang terjatuh di timpa Mukuro shock melihat darah mengalir keluar, membasahi Kemeja putih Mukuro di bagian dada.

"Ukhhh.. Syukurlah kau baik baik saja.. Dino" Mukuro membelai rambut emas Dino lembut. "Romario! Panggil ambulans cepat!" Romario langsung menelpon rumah sakit untuk segera mengirimkan ambulans.

"Mukuro bertahanlah!" Dino memeluk erat Mukuro. Matanya menahan air mata yang akan menetes.  
>"Tenanglah.. Dino" Mukuro tersenyum dan membelai pipi putih Dino. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau melindungiku?" Bentak Dino emosi. Mukuro hanya tersenyum lemah, darah terus mengalir keluar dari dadanya dan melumuri lengan Dino yang memeluknya.<p>

"Hey.. Dino.. Dulu aku memang tidak menyukai Mafia.. Begitu juga sekarang sebenarnya. Dunia mafia itu sangat kejam.. Penuh dengan neraka.. Penuh dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, juga penuh dengan mayat mayat berserakan hasil dari perbuatan kita. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur, di Dunia yang kejam bernama mafia ini, aku menemukan sepotong Surga bernama 'Cinta'.. Dan potongan itu hadir di depanku sebagai sosokmu yang berharga.. Maka itu, aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungi perasaan itu.." Mukuro tersenyum memandang kekasihnya itu.

Dino hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ia sudah tidak mampu berkata apa apa lagi. Setetes air mata sudah turun dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

Mukuro yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengelap air mata Dino dengan tangannya."Hey.. Jangan menangis.. Dino.. Kau tahu? Aku turut sedih jika melihatmu sedih.. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Malaikatpun turut bersedih jika kau menangis.. Jadi.. Jangan menangis ya.. Dino.. Kumohon.."

Dino menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya dan menghentikan tangisnya. Melihat hal itu Mukuro tersenyum. Semakin lama senyumnya melemah.

"Tersenyumlah.. Dino" Mukuro menyentuh bibir Dino.  
>Dino merekahkan senyum sedih. Mukuro ikut tersenyum, lalu ia berusaha bangkit dan memeluk Dino, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Dino.<p>

"Hey! Jangan banyak bergerak!" Dino bertambah panik. "Biarkan aku seperti ini Dino.." Bantah Mukuro.

"Ja-jangan berkata seolah kau mau mati bodoh!" suara Dino mulai parau. "Aku.. Akan mati Dino.." Mukuro memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak! Kau harus selamat!" Dino kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Waktuku sudah hampir tiba Dino.." Pelukannya melemah. "TIDAK!" Dino bertambah panik begitu merasakan pelukan kekasihnya yang melemah. "Ti Amo.. Dino Cavallone.. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi.. Malaikatku.. Maafkan aku"

"MUKURO!"

.

.

16 Desember, Italia..

"Semoga dosa dosanya diampuni Tuhan dan arwahnya diterima di Surga" Pastor memercikan air suci ke dalam peti.

Dino berdiri di samping Peti Mukuro yang terletak di Hutan di balik Mansion Vongola.  
>"Dino-san.. Sudahlah jangan bersedih.. Kalau kau sedih, Mukuro juga pasti akan sedih.." Terdengar suara Tsuna dari belakang. Dino menoleh menatap Tsuna. Matanya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tsuna menyodorkan sapu tangan, tetapi ditolak dengan halus oleh Dino.<p>

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku tidak akan mengganggu.. Aku duluan yah Dino-san.. Aku dan Romario akan menunggumu di luar" Tsuna tersenyum sedih lalu beranjak pergi.

Dino mengamati wajah Mukuro. Wajahnya tenang, seperti tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali. Senyum tulus merekah di wajahnya.

Dino menggenggam tangan Mukuro yang sudah memucat dan dingin.

"Hey.. Mukuro.." Suara Dino terdengar parau. Ia sudah lama menahan tangisnya. "Khh.. Bodoh.. Kenapa harus kau yang pergi.. Kenapa tidak aku saja.." Dino menangis lagi, kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dino lalu mengambil pistol dari balik jas hitamnya. "Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu bodoh.. Seharusnya kau tahu itu.." Dino tersenyum dan memakaikan peredam ke ujung pistolnya. "Maaf.. Tetapi aku akan menyusulmu sekarang.. Tidak peduli jika aku masuk Neraka sekalipun.." Dino mencium bibir pucat Mukuro. Sudah tidak ada kehangatan yang biasa ia rasakan di bibir itu seperti dulu. "Ti Amo Mukuro Rokudo.. Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang.. Tunggulah.." Dino tersenyum dan mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Kenapa Dino lama sekali ya.. Firasatku juga tidak enak.. Romario, ayo kita cek" Tsuna melangkah balik ke dalam Hutan diikuti Romario di belakangnya.

"Dino-san kau-" mata Tsuna terbelalak ketika melihat Dino tergeletak di samping Peti Mukuro. Terlihat tangannya menggenggam tangan Mukuro dan tersenyum bahagia.

Tanggal 16 Desember itu juga, Dino Cavallone dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia menyusul kekasihnya.

* * *

><p>Haru : yeap slesai maap kalo abal  kaku / ad yg kurang

Kiku : Review Plis *w*) #matablingbling


End file.
